Daddy's Little Girl
by viviness
Summary: What ever happened to Kagome's father? How will Inuyasha and the gang handle the big news? Pair: InuKag SanMir
1. The beginning

Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic that I actually plan on finishing! Thanks in advance for reading it, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. You cannot sue me!

* * *

_'Oh crap, crap, crap!'_ Kagome mentally cursed as she walked through the dark woods.

It was a dark and chilly night. Her, Inuyasha and all her friends were in the middle of hunting down a snake demon holding a jewel shard, when it had slithered away in retreat. Knowing Inuyasha, he didn't let it get away so easily. The gang started chasing after it, Inuyasha in the lead and Kagome riding on her bike behind the others.

_'How could he forget about me?'_ She questioned.

Kagome was slowly running out of breath with the others way ahead of her. Trying to catch up on a narrow pathway, her bike accidentally hit on a large broken tree branch, sending her rolling off the path.

When she had the strength to pick herself up, she caught her breath and looked around. The thickness of the woods and the darkness of the night made it hard to see. All she could hear was a faint 'hoot' from an owl nearby. She couldn't remember which way the others were running in, and her ankle was stinging from the fall.

"What do I do now?" She whispered quietly as she sat herself down in a more comfortable position. "I won't be able to go anywhere 'till morning."

The second hoot from the owl startled Kagome, but she just shook it off. She had more important things to think about, like how to get out of here. Her thoughts were interrupted when a nearby branch snapped behind her, and before she could turn around a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She shrieked and pushed the hand away. She turned around to see who it was, but she could only make an outline of a human man. Not knowing if he was friend or foe, she quickly drew out an arrow and aimed it.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" She yelled out.

"Please, put your arrow down." The man in the shadows asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" She yelled out, her legs trembling beneath her; her ankle throbbing.

"Miss Kagome, it's extremely urgent that I talk to you!" He took a step forward.

"About what?" She asked, taking a step back, her grip on the arrow tightening as he said her name.

"It's about your father!" He started. "Please, put down your bow and arrow!"

"My what?" Kagome said with widened eyes. There was a short quiet pause as Kagome tried to process what this man had just said. "That's a load of bullshit! My father's been dead for years!" Kagome usually never swore, but when a topic such as this was brought up she couldn't help it.

"Kagome if you'll let me explain -"

"**KAGOME**!" Both turned their heads towards Inuyasha's voice, and when Kagome glanced back at the man, she saw that he was no longer there. She finally released her hard grip on her arrow and put it back in with the others, just as Inuyasha ran up to her.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed both her shoulders. "What happened!"

"I'm fine, I just tripped over a tree branch with my bike and fell over the edge." She explained, purposely excluding the details about the encounter with the strange man.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She had completely forgotten about her ankle. "My ankle hurts a bit, but it'll be fine."

"Kagome!" They turned their heads to see Miroku, Sango and Shippou on top of Kirara coming near them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little sidetracked." She explained.

"That's good, we were so worried." Miroku said with a sigh of relief. "We lost track of the snake demon, so we might as well head back to camp."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up on his back to prevent her from getting lost again, and since her ankle was still hurting. He couldn't help but smell her fear even when she was with him.

_'Something must've happened. I'll figure it out.'_

* * *

I know, I know short chapter. I'll try to make them lengthier.

Viviness


	2. The big secret

Whoo! I just finished the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and I did try to make it a tad bit longer but I think I failed. I'll try to get Chapter 3 started soon, and thanks to everyone who's reading!

* * *

"Shinjo! You've returned!" A woman exclaimed as she exited her hut, and embraced the man before her.

"Papa! I missed you!" A 7 year old girl called out. Her long brown hair was tied in a bun, and her deep honey eyes sparkled with happiness. She ran up to Shinjo as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"You haven't been up all this time have you Nalanie?" He asked the bundle of joy that was hugging his neck.

"Mama said I could! She said I could!" The little child explained.

"Now why would Mama say something like that?" He smiled and gave a glance to the woman next to him. Her usual luscious dark hair was messily put in a ponytail, while her dark brown eyes looked worn out.

"I said she could stay up until you've come home. She missed you too much." She gave out a small giggle.

"Well in that case, I think it's time to go to sleep now isn't it?" He asked Nalanie, as they entered their home.

"But, but you've just come home!" Nalanie cried.

"If you go to sleep now, tomorrow we'll go play in the field together. Sounds good?" He suggested as he bent down to her level.

"Really! And pick flowers for Mama and play with the animals?" She asked too impatient to hear his answer.

"Yes, we'll do anything you want." He smiled, and sent the excited child off to bed.

* * *

As Shinjo returned to his wife, Jin, he noticed that she was fixing up her tangled hair and ready to go to sleep. She turned around and smiled when she saw him enter.

"Jin, I'm so sorry that I was late, it was a really hectic night." Shinjo explained.

"Did you tell her?" She asked.

"No… I didn't get the chance to."

"What happened? Did you have trouble finding her?"

"No I found her. She was traveling with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. I led them away for a while with a snake demon I released, and since she was riding on that weird contraption of hers and was way behind, I was hopping to jump in front of her and ask her to stop for a minute." He explained.

"So what happened?"

"Well she stumbled over a tree branch, hurt her ankle and when I finally mentioned her father, she got defensive and was about to shoot me with her arrow no matter what I said." He continued. "Her friends came back for her, and I left realizing there wasn't anything I could do…"

"What are you going to do now?" She spoke gently leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm at a loss… Thinking about it will only confuse me even more… Maybe tomorrow when I go out with Nalanie I'll figure something out." He explained.

"I know you'll figure something out, you always do." She yawned.

"You should sleep now, you've been working hard today." He gently picked her up and laid her on her futon. She immediately fell asleep.

Shinjo stepped outside and looked up at the half-filled moon. His short brown hair glistened in the moonlight, and his dark eyes sparkled.

_'Poor Kagome… Maybe I was too blunt in mentioning her father so quickly… Her reaction was understandable. Even if I did get a chance to talk to her, what would I have said?'_ He paused in his thought to smell the fresh air.

_'How will I ever tell her… That her father was involved with Naraku?'_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!** Hokay, I'm good. XP Right now I bet that they're many questions flooding all your minds, like, "_How'd he have anything to do with Naraku_" or "_How can he travel through the well_" and "Just _who is this Shinjo guy in relation to the story_.." And yeah.

In case you're confused and don't understand, Shinjo is the guy who tried to talk to Kagome in the last chapter, but ran away when Inuyasha came back. It'll get clearer as the story evolves. :)


End file.
